That Damn Towel
by Lunaticredmoon
Summary: PWP yaoi. Kotetsu's spending the night at Barnaby's apartment, and after a shower things get steamy in more than one way. Surprise at the end.


A/N Hello! This is going to be my first lemon. I've never done something like this before so I hope it isn't too terrible. It's pretty PWP and it is Tiger/Bunny in that order, with a little surprise at the end. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Kotetsu ran a towel through his dark hair. "Oi, Bunny, the shower's open if you want to take one." He called to his parter who's house he was staying at. Barnaby had refused to ever enter Kotetsu's house again after he entered once and saw beer bottles littering the floor and trash haphazardly heaped everywhere.

Barnaby let out a small groan at the annoying nickname Kotetsu gave him. However, it had been more for memory's sake then him actually being annoyed. He would have never admitted it, but he really liked the nickname. The infuriatingly childish nickname, but it somehow made him feel closer to Kotetsu. "I'm coming, Old Man." He called back, walking past the older man.

Barnaby's heart did a little leap in his chest, Kotetsu was wearing nothing but a towel. It tantalizingly hid what little skin wasn't showing on the older man. Barnaby subconsciously licked his lips, pink tongue darting out.

None of this was beneath Kotetsu's notice. Thousands of images of what could have been happening with that tongue darted beneath his eyes. He refused them though, he wasn't sure if his little Bunny could have handled it. They were partners, yes, but neither of them had come out to the other and said he liked him.

However, when Kotetsu stared back at the man looking intently at his body, he felt heat begin to pool in the lower half of his body. He was painfully aroused, and it was obvious to both him and Barnaby. He had no way to cover the growing boner he had so, in a moment of his action-before-planning thought process, he grabbed Barnaby's arm. "I think we can forget about the shower for now."

To Kotetsu's surprise, Barnaby didn't hold back. He actually willingly went along with what Kotetsu was dragging him to. Perhaps it was because of the unspoken bond between the two. Or maybe because of the bulge that grew in his pants as well.

The towel fell off halfway to the bedroom, not that the disappearance was much minded. If anything it made both Kotetsu and Barnaby even harder. Kotetsu's being much more noticeable seeing has he was completely naked.

The sight elicited a small groan from Barnaby, so much different then the playful one he had uttered just minutes ago. It was one of pure, animal need. He needed his clothes off, the tailor-fitted clothes had begun to feel like a prison to his rock hard cock.

When they finally reached Barnaby's bedroom, Kotetsu threw Barnaby onto the bed and pounced on him. Every bit of the tiger in his hero name "Wild Tiger". Maybe there was a different reason the asian man had gained his name. Barnaby wasn't complaining though, every fiber of his being was begging for the older man.

Kotetsu looked down at Barnaby, analyzing him like a predator. He had never been with a man before, so anywhere beyond kissing would be uncharted waters for the old hero. He was too aroused to care, however, and ripped off his partner's shirt.

Barnaby's nipples were stiff and erect, and looked absolutely delicious to Kotetsu. "Women and men can't be too different here, right Bunny?" Kotetsu murmured, mostly to himself, and started sucking on Barnaby's perk nipples.

The younger hero wasn't sure if it was the use of his nickname that got him even more horny, or if it were the fact that Kotetsu finally was doing something more with him. "Oh god Kotetsu, please, more." He moaned, fingers clawing at his sheets.

Kotetsu grinned, he stopped sucking on his partner's nipples to suck somewhere else. He moved his head to Barnaby's neck and began to suck on it, leaving red marks. He marked his territory, Barnaby was his. He was Barnaby's.

It was at that time that Kotetsu knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. While it was all fine and dandy for him to suck on Barnaby's neck or nipples, he had to enter a whole new land to suck on his cock. It wasn't like he was any stranger to sex, but that was with a woman.

However, with one look at the pale man grinding against him, his mind went utterly blank. It was like Barnaby had some other NEXT ability that allowed him to make Kotetsu unable to think of anything else.

He moved Barnaby's pants and boxers down, revealing an extremely hard penis, tip dripping with precum. He closed his eyes, and put a hand on the warm member. He started quickly stroking it, much like he did to himself thinking of the other man. It wasn't too different then when he himself jacked off. It was just at a completely new angle with a completely new dick.

He had built up enough courage to open his eyes and put his mouth on his dear Bunny's. It silenced the moans coming out of the blonde, and the two began a war for dominance.

Soon enough, however, Barnaby broke free of Kotetsu. "Please, Old man, please, put your mouth on my dick. I need it." He pleaded, cheeks flushed with pleasure.

Kotetsu's mouth engulfed Barnaby's quivering penis. The warm heat caused Barnaby to nearly lose his mind, he screamed out Kotetsu's name. Uncaring if anyone could hear him. All that mattered was that Kotetsu was making him his, that the man he had lusted after for so long was finally sucking him off. First nervously, then he had gained confidence and was taking his dick in and out of his warm mouth.

Finally, Barnaby couldn't take it anymore. "I'm coming Kotetsu, oh god I'm coming." He screamed, calling out Kotetsu's name as he rode out the high of his orgasm.

Kotetsu gagged at his first taste of semen, however, he didn't want to offend his lover so he swallowed it. He made a face at the taste of the milky substance, but at least he swallowed it.

While Barnaby may have been satisfied, Kotetsu was far from it. His boner was still raging and he wasn't going to stop until that issue was solved.

"Bunny, don't you dare fall asleep on me yet. I'm still not satisfied." Kotetsu growled into Barnaby's ear. It was obvious how the nickname effected Barnaby, as his dick began to stand once more.

"There, in that drawer. There's lube, don't even think about sticking anything in me without that." Barnaby said, pointing to a nightstand and once again developing his trademark bad attitude.

However, Kotetsu didn't care, he grabbed the lube, and put some on his fingers. He had to prepare him, right? He had never been with a man before, hadn't even had sex in the past five years after Tomoe died. So he was unsure as how to go about preparing the man.

He slid one finger into Barnaby's ass. He moved it in and out until Barnaby begged for another finger. obliging the younger man, Kotetsu slid in another and began to scissor both fingers in Barnaby's ass. He slid in a third finger in, and after a few moments, took all three fingers out with a wet plop.

Barnaby made a small growl when Kotetsu left his ass, only to gasp in as the older hero's cock touched it.

"You didn't think I would leave you for that long, eh Bunny?" Kotetsu asked, whispering in Barnaby's ears. Succeeding in arousing the younger man further.

"Move, Kotetsu. Ahh, please move." Barnaby pleaded, attempting to move his hips, but to no avail as Kotetsu pressed them down onto the bed.

Call him a sadist, but Kotetsu was enjoying seeing his Barnaby not being able to do anything about the situation at all. Something about the man who was always seemed to be so much in control begging like a little bitch turned Kotetsu on.

The sadistic pleasure out of seeing Barnaby like that didn't beat out Kotetsu's pure urges to fuck him senseless. Because of that, Kotetsu's more animalistic side kicked in and began to move, slowly at first. Then faster, each thrust eliciting a moan out of the pale man beneath him.

"There! Hit there!" Barnaby called out, screaming loudly as Kotetsu found his prostate. He let out garbled moans as Kotetsu continued to hit that part, his mind was completely gone. The only think he could think about was Kotetsu and the pleasure he was getting.

Barnaby came soon after, white pearls of cum coating his bed. He screamed Kotetsu's name for the thousandth time that night. The clenching of Barnaby's ass as he came was enough to send Kotetsu over the edge, and he moaned Barnaby's name as he came.

Both men fell asleep in the other's arms. Exhausted by what had taken place moments before. Sweat and cum coated both men as they laid on Barnaby's bed. However, that had been the last thing on either of their minds at that moment, the only thing they thought about before they fell asleep was each other.

Judge Yuri Petrov watched the screen. He had bugs in all of the heroes' houses, to watch and make sure none of them were plotting anything, or getting attacked. The ones in Kotetsu's and Barnaby's houses were the most often watched ones. Both for different reasons, Barnaby's because of Oroboros. Kotetsu's because of, well, a strong attraction the gray haired man felt towards the asian.

That night, however, his eyes were more intently focused on the bugs at Barnaby's home due to both men being there. When he saw what had begun to take place between the two men, he let out a strangled gasp.

As what had begun to happen continued on, the man begun to find arousal growing in his own body. He let out a low growl at the fact that Kotetsu was having sex with Barnaby, but not him, and began to jack himself off.

He imagined it was Kotetsu sucking him off instead of his hand stroking himself and his growls changed to moans. He let out a moan of Kotetsu's name as he came, cum reaching the monitor.

Kotetsu would pay for ignoring him, and he knew just how to get the torture done. He would enjoy the look of pain on his love's face when he took his revenge. He began to plot it, and decided it would happen the next day at work. He would call Kotetsu into his office and have everything work from there. He let out a soft laugh, and went back to his work.

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that little surprise at the end. Should I write a second chapter for this where Yuri gets his revenge on Kotetsu? I really see him as a Sadomasochistic man so, that's where I kind of got that ending thing from.

I hope this wasn't too bad or OOC for the characters. I also hope it wasn't that bad for my first lemon.


End file.
